Back in Action: Alien Universe
Featured Series: December 2012 Logo by NickFusi0n Back in Action: Alien Universe is the sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Universe announced on August 19, 2012 that premiered on August 29, 2012. The series experienced a nearly five-year hiatus but returned on December 27, 2018. Fans Original Run (2012-2014) Fan of the first run of Back in Action: Alien Universe showed some love by signing below. #GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 15:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) #'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) #I should've done this a long time ago.... #badadadada I'm lovin' it --'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) #ISM SAYS THIS IS EPIC :D TALK TO ISM :D READ ISM'S LEGENDS 18:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) #'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN!' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Second Run (2018-) Episodes : Main article: List of Back in Action: Alien Universe episodes 2 seasons have been confirmed, arriving at 24 and 15 episodes (for a total of 39 episodes), respectively. Overview Season 1 17 year old Ben discovers the plot of the Thep Khufan Commander, and together with many of his closest friends and newest allies, he must thwart the Commander or sacrifice the Earth and universe to him. Season 2 In the aftermath of a great loss, Ben is faced with troubles at home as a being armed with their own Omnitrix runs amok in Bellwood. Meanwhile, two infamous prisoners of Incarcecon in the Null Void are plotting their escape - Vilgax and Malevolence. Characters :Main article: List of Back in Action: Alien Universe characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 y/o in Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Gwen Tennyson (16 y/o in Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Kevin Levin (18 y/o) *Julie Yamamoto (Deceased; 16 y/o, 17 y/o at unknown point) Supporting Characters *Chelsey Tennyson (21 y/o) *Mercedes Barnes (Season 2) *Maxwell "Grandpa Max" Tennyson *Future Ben Tennyson (22 y/o) *Karin Frikton *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Verdona "Grandma Verdona" Tennyson *Ship *Cooper Daniels *Myaxx Minor Characters *Eunice *Sandra Tennyson Main Villains *Thep Khufan Commander *Scarogus *Albedo *Elena Validus Recurring Villains *Charmcaster *Sii *Mistress (Season 1) *Malevolence *Slix *Vilgax *Cyanne (originally a hero) *Mosquito *Rhino Deceased Villains *Nightcaster II *Clancy *Rojo *Thep Khufan Commander *Calign *Loitus Ben's Aliens Through the Assault Omnitrix, Ben and Future Ben have access to over 50 alien transformations. Bold aliens have been reunlocked since Recalibration with the new Assault Omnitrix. Unique Additional Aliens *Anos *Bugbite *[[Streak|'Streak']] *Obsorber *Nigester (removed in Ten Plus Twenty) *Plastikitee *Muckslide *Autosassin *Abstallion Unique Ultimate Aliens *Ultimate Upchuck *Ultimate Benmummy (mentioned in Fate of the Helpers) Season 2 Aliens *Combustiball *Frisbit *Alkamine *Brawnoceros *Plasmodic *Dreadsense *"Titanium Alien" *Cardstruct *Wavelength *Several More Unique Unknown Aliens Classic Aliens *Heatblast *'Diamondhead' *'XLR8' *'Four Arms' *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *'Wildvine' *Way Big *Articguana *'Benmummy' *'Benwolf' *Buzzshock *Eye Guy *Ditto *Benvicktor *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Rath *Lodestar *Fasttrack *Astrodactyl *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Forge (Armodrillo) *AmpFibian Classic Ultimate Aliens *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur Future Aliens *(See Future Ben's list of aliens) Mentioned-Only Aliens Trivia *All Season 2 unique aliens originate from the Andromeda Galaxy, having recently been cataloged by Eunice and Azmuth. Some are thematically similar. *Unless otherwise stated below, all Assault Omnitrix aliens assume their original series/''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien'' (whichever is the latest) appearances. This also applies for Gwen's Anodite form. **Grey Matter appears with his Omnitrix on his chest, as it would have had he appeared in Ultimate Alien. As of Hit and Miss, he has donned his Omniverse clothing. **Articguana, Buzzshock, and Stinkfly appear with their original series appearances. *On YouTube, the show was referred to as Ben 10: Alien Universe Re-Animated. See also *''Clad in Darkness'' (alternate timeline featuring counterparts of BiA characters and aliens, written by Coke) Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Featured Series